Breaking a Few Personal Rules
by Shaetil
Summary: Sanji gets frisky with Zoro at Garp's gym. Set in the At Your Convenience AU. This fic was written based on a prompt. Sanzo rated 'm'. Guyxguy


_I do not claim to own or have created any characters, names, or other creative properties belonging to One Piece. __This is my hobby and my only wish is for you to enjoy what I write._

_This fic is Sanzo and heavy on the smut. Consider yourself warned._

_This was written as a prompt for Prime's Little One. It turned out a little different than what we had originally discussed, but I hope you still enjoy it!_

* * *

"Hey there, _sensei_." Sanji purred the words sensually as he glided closer.

Zoro froze in the act of opening his locker. "Sanji?"

The blonde stepped up behind him and slid his arms around Zoro's waist. "Hmm, you're all sweaty."

"Well yeah. I just finished teaching. Let me get cleaned up and we can…"

Before Zoro could finish speaking, Sanji forcefully turned him around with a strong grip on his shoulder, and backed him against the lockers. Zoro's mouth snapped shut, his eyes widening in surprise. Looking his lover over from head to toe, Sanji's gaze was blatantly lecherous. "I _like_ you all sweaty."

Zoro gulped, a light blush heating his face. Sanji grinned at his marimo's reaction. He leaned in to place an affectionate kiss against the newly healed scar over Zoro's left eye before moving down to mouth words against his neck. "I got so turned on watching you teach today."

Zoro laughed at that, "That's so wrong! I was teaching little kids you know!"

"Shut up!" Sanji bit at a sensitive spot on Zoro's throat as punishment, "I was watching _you_! I'm not a fucking pedophile, you asswipe!"

Groaning at sharp sensation of the bite, Zoro grabbed Sanji's hips and pulled him closer. "You _are _a shitty perv though - _and_ a stalker. Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

Sanji sighed in pleasure when Zoro's large, strong hands slid back to thoroughly massage his ass. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I am surprised."

"Not quite _yet_…!" Sanji grabbed the lapels of Zoro's karate uniform and unceremoniously yanked it open.

Zoro yelped in protest at the rough handling of his clothing, "Don't rip anything you idiot!"

Sanji grinned widely before boldly leaning in and teasing one of Zoro's dusky nipples with the tip of his tongue. "Consider it revenge for my favorite pink Burberry shirt that you ruined last week."

"That's totally different… OH!"

Grazing the sensitive nub once more with his teeth, Sanji drank in the sight of Zoro's gorgeous muscles twitching and rippling all down his front. He placed a hand on Zoro's sweaty skin - directly over his heart - before sliding it south along the hard curves of Zoro's chest and abs. The younger man arched his body into Sanji's touch and his eyes fluttered closed. Sanji switched to aggressively sucking a hickey onto his favorite spot on Zoro's neck. Simultaneously, his hand pushed the waistband for the uniform pants further down so he could drag his fingertips along the sensitive nerves at Zoro's hip. "F-fuuuuck… Sanji!"

"So noisy. Shut up or someone might get curious."

Zoro's whole body shuddered when Sanji's wandering fingers followed the soft fuzz from his navel down into the waist of his pants. "Unngh, stop that you _bastard_! You're going to get me fired!"

"Shhhh!" Sanji released Zoro's lapel before he pressed a silencing finger against his marimo's lips. "You won't get fired if you just cooperate!"

Zoro twitched helplessly when the hand down his pants lovingly combed through the curls of his pubic hair. Grabbing Sanji's wrist with one hand - just as curious fingers brushed his growing erection - Zoro removed the wandering limb from his clothes. He glared at his pushy lover. "I thought we agreed that in public was off-limits! That was _your_ rule, asshole!"

"I've repented." Sanji agilely hooked a leg behind Zoro's knee and knocked his lover off-balance; using Zoro's grip on his wrist as leverage, Sanji yanked Zoro's body around in a half circle before aggressively pressing him face forward into the lockers. Leaning close, Sanji spoke lowly near the younger man's left temple. "It'd be a sin not to take advantage of every good opportunity - and when you look this damn sexy, you make me want to break _all_ the rules."

Zoro groaned at the husky timbre of Sanji's voice murmuring right into his ear. When the blonde talked dirty - in _that_ tone - Zoro clearly felt the difference in their amount of experience. Knowing all the filthy, adult things that Sanji could do to him was just _hot_.

Appreciating Zoro's unguarded reaction, Sanji rewarded him with a soft kiss to the sensitive shell of his ear. When Zoro hummed in pleasure and leaned into the caress, Sanji dragged his tongue along the line of jewelry glittering in the marimo's earlobe. Relaxing and going with the flow, Zoro didn't notice that he no longer had a grip on Sanji's hand. The blonde continued to kiss and suck at Zoro's ear, deliberately distracting the marimo from his intentions. Sanji moved with sure, steady precision until the final step… With a sudden sharp yank on his arms, Zoro found himself caught, with his wrists bound together behind his back by his own obi.

"HUH?!"

Sanji pressed himself against Zoro's back and gave his startled lover a leering smile over one shoulder. "Surprise!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Nope!"

"SANJI!"

"Hush, marimo. What did I say about being loud?" Sanji pushed the fingers of one hand between Zoro's lips and pressed down on his lover's soft tongue.

"Effuugk…" Zoro's moans were garbled and distorted around Sanji's fingers as the blonde returned to exploring Zoro's slick, heated torso with his free hand. Sanji nibbled fondly at the nape of Zoro's neck, feeling the younger man's tied hands twitch against his belly.

"Don't worry, marimo. I'm going to take good care of you."

Zoro's glare was significantly less effective when he had one cheek smooshed up against a locker door. Sanji chuckled and leaned over further to place a kiss against Zoro's tense jaw muscles. His lover was upset, but since Sanji's fingers hadn't been bitten yet, he must not be all that mad. Sanji adopted a steady thrusting motion with the hand in Zoro's mouth. It felt a lot like fucking - pushing over and over again between his lover's hot, wet lips. When Zoro moaned, the noise tingled from Sanji's fingertips all the way down to his cock. "God, Zoro. You really are a pervert aren't you? Making such slutty noises when I've got you tied up and gagged!"

"Ffukg gyu!"

Sanji smirked at the attempted insult, "So you're still not going to shut up? I guess I'll have to punish you then…!"

Zoro's body jerked violently when Sanji stroked his hand down Zoro's front to roughly grab his balls. A harsh cry vibrated against Sanji's drool-soaked fingers, and the blonde was delighted to see Zoro's blush deepen, spreading all the way to the back of his neck and ears. Massaging and kneading at Zoro's hardening package, Sanji stared as the marimo struggled to keep his eyes open. Zoro's breathing quickened into heated panting, thin trails of saliva beginning to dribble down his chin from around Sanji's fingers intruding in his mouth.

"Guuunh!" Zoro squeezed his eyes shut when Sanji firmly palmed the head of his arousal through his pants. His hips snapped forward, banging Sanji's knuckles against the metal lockers.

"Did that feel good?" Sanji dropped his voice into a sexual growl, "I know what would feel even better…"

Sanji ground his hardness against Zoro's firm ass to illustrate his point. Black eyes flew open, and Zoro looked over his shoulder at Sanji with a fearful expression. They'd made love plenty of times, but it had always been Sanji on the receiving end of intercourse. Zoro had never let the blonde go all the way with him before. Sanji understood his lover's apprehension, but today he _needed_ to be inside Zoro and he wasn't taking no for an answer. "C'mon marimo, let me show you how sexy I think you are..."

Letting his fingers slip from Zoro's mouth, Sanji watched his lover's expressions carefully as he pushed the karate pants down over Zoro's muscled hips and guided the band of his exposed boxers past Zoro's half-hard erection. Zoro shivered when his most private parts became fully exposed, and his breathing quickened from anxiety. "Shhh, baby. Don't be scared."

"D-don't call me stupid names!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Sanji soothingly stroked his moist thumb against Zoro's chin, collecting the glimmering drops of saliva. Caressing Zoro's cock to distract his nervous lover, Sanji moved his spit-slicked hand down - trailing his thumb lovingly along the crack of Zoro's ass before circling his tight hole with a single digit.

"Sa-Sanji…!"

Zoro's normally strong and confident voice was trembling. Sanji looked up and met his frightened gaze. Smiling with a gentle twist of his lips, Sanji sought to reassure the younger man, "I love you so much, Zoro, and I want _all_ of you. Can you trust me to make this good?"

Shuddering as Sanji prodded inquisitively at his entrance with pale fingers, Zoro stared back into Sanji's intense, blue gaze. Sanji waited patiently as Zoro searched his face. Finally the marimo cast his eyes down and gave a barely perceptible nod.

Grinning broadly, Sanji wasted no time thrusting a finger into Zoro's heated body. Crying out at the burn of being so suddenly breached, Zoro instinctively jerked his hips away from the feeling of intrusion. Sanji quickly wrapped his other arm around Zoro's waist and pulled him back before trying again. Moving slower, Sanji pushed his finger back inside Zoro's body and waited for his lover's trembling muscles to release. "You need to relax, marimo. It'll hurt if you're this tight."

Zoro took a deep breath and Sanji could feel his insides soften around his finger. Adjusting himself so he was more comfortably standing by Zoro's right hip, Sanji tightened his grip on Zoro's waist and began to slowly thrust into the younger man with his hand. Zoro's reactions were exhilarating. With every press of his finger, Zoro writhed and shuddered, letting small, breathy gasps escape through his lips. Arousal heated in Sanji's loins as Zoro shivered submissively beneath him. He'd often acted dominantly in their sexual encounters, but having complete control - knowing that Zoro was _giving_ him complete control - was almost too much for Sanji to handle. He ground his erection into the side of Zoro's thigh and groaned when his lover turned his head to look at him with teary eyes. "Oh f-fuck, Zoro! I want you so bad!"

Zoro yelped and strained against Sanji's arm when the blonde pushed a second finger inside. Sanji bent to place apologetic kisses against Zoro's furrowed brow as he unwaveringly continued to move his fingers - steadily stretching Zoro's tight entrance. Sanji pressed his forehead to Zoro's and watched his marimo's face. He could see that Zoro was still in pain. Not having proper lube was an issue.

Pulling back slightly, Sanji withdrew his fingers and brought them to his own lips. Aware that Zoro was watching, Sanji sucked and drooled on each digit. When he felt that he'd moistened his hand well enough, Sanji spat into his palm and slid his fingers back inside Zoro's sultry heat.

Zoro's frown deepened and he let out a small grunt when Sanji pushed his fingers in a little further than before. Unsure if that was a good sound or a bad sound, Sanji tried pressing there again. Zoro's hips spasmed and he moaned loudly in a uncharacteristically high pitch, "SANNNNJI…!"

Sanji stared at his lover, stunned. He'd never heard Zoro cry out like _that _before! Zoro's black eyes kept darting away, refusing to meet his gaze. Sanji released the younger man's waist and firmly grasped his chin, pulling his head up so Zoro met his eyes. He stared down his embarrassed lover for a long moment before finally putting words to his amazement, "God, Zoro. How are you so fucking _perfect_?"

Sanji closed the distance between their faces and captured Zoro's trembling lips in a passionate kiss. Zoro groaned into Sanji's mouth when the blonde pushed a third finger inside him. Sanji parted his lips to deepen the kiss, and Zoro followed his lead. Tilting his head to get a better angle, Sanji teased at Zoro's mouth and tongue. The younger man fully participated in their sensual dance of lips. Zoro's strong tongue and gentle nips gave Sanji the shivers; however, he got revenge by pressing his fingers in deep and adding a little twist.

"OH!"

Zoro's hips bucked sharply and his arms jerked against the knot in his belt. Sanji was more than ready to be inside his lover; he was so hard it ached. From the sounds Zoro was making and the way he was bucking his hips, it seemed liked the younger man was ready as well. Sanji licked his lips in satisfaction and withdrew his fingers from Zoro's ass. "That's enough shitty foreplay for you! Now it's my turn."

Zoro's eyes widened in panic as Sanji undid his belt and the button if his slacks. "No! Wait...!"

Sanji freed his hard-on and shifted himself fully behind his lover. He slicked his own cock with spit and precum before grabbing Zoro's hipbones and holding him in place before he could try to escape. "Sorry, marimo. This will hurt a little."

"No...!" Zoro let out a small whimper of pain as Sanji pushed the head inside. Both men remained completely still for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Shit, Zoro, you're still so goddamn _tight_!"

Zoro moaned in response. Searching out Zoro's face, Sanji grew concerned when he saw tear-tracks down Zoro's cheeks. "Zoro?"

Zoro twisted to look back at Sanji over his shoulder, his body visibly trembling. His black eyes were shiny and wet; immediately, Sanji felt a pang of guilt. What was he doing to his precious lover? "Shit, I'm sorry! I got carried away."

Moving carefully and trying not to injure the marimo any further, Sanji pulled out and moved to help Zoro push off the lockers to stand upright. Sanji's expression was miserable as he tried to comfort his partner, "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me? I never meant to force you. I can't believe I was so stupid! I hurt you..."

Zoro turned in his arms and dropped his head on Sanji's chest. "S'okay, dumbass."

Sanji breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, let's get you untied..."

"Wait!"

Sanji watched in confusion as Zoro backed out of his reach. "You don't... want to be untied?"

Zoro's flushed face burned a deeper red as he avoided Sanji's eyes. "I-it hurt but I didn't say I wanted to stop."

Sanji's expression was flabbergasted as he stared, open-mouthed at his blushing lover. Zoro continued, "I just don't want it to be like that for my first time. I-I want to see you... Unless you don't want to do it with me anymore?"

Sanji was sure his body would spontaneously combust when Zoro looked at him with those watery eyes and red cheeks. "_Fuck yes _I still want to!"

Sanji lunged across the small distance between them and grabbed Zoro's face, capturing his lips in an estatic kiss. Zoro responded to Sanji's embrace with a soft gasp and a gentle brush of his tongue against Sanji's lower lip. Drawing the muscle into his mouth and suckling on Zoro's warm tongue, Sanji just had to wonder how had he gotten so lucky as to find such a cute and amazing lover?

Sanji reluctantly pulled away, "Let's try this again?"

Zoro nodded and watched him expectantly, still dazed from their kiss. Sanji shifted closer and instructed, "Sit and I'll help you keep your balance."

He guided Zoro onto the locker-room floor and crouched before him. Touching the younger man tenderly, Sanji fully removed Zoro's pants and underwear. He lifted Zoro's leg and placed a soft kiss to the side of his knee before moving between his lover's thighs and wrapping Zoro's leg around his waist.

Zoro's black eyes followed his every move. When Sanji finally positioned himself, Zoro wriggled around a little until he was comfortable with his back to the lockers and his legs casually draped around Sanji's hips. When Sanji stayed put, simply caressing the skin of his inner thighs, Zoro rolled his eyes and nudged Sanji's back suggestively with his heels. "Now you're being too fucking _slow_, curly."

"Shut up, fucker!" Sanji snapped in mild irritation, "I'm doing this right, so _be patient_!"

Zoro snorted, "You just jammed it in before, so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking forward to that would be worth the damn wait."

"Shut up!" Sanji snapped, "I already apologized for that, dickwad!"

Zoro smirked and quirked a single eyebrow, "Oh? Should I explain just how shitty that felt? You're lucky I'm still into this."

Sanji scowled, "You're forgetting just who begged for my cock only a minute ago!"

"I DID NOT B...!"

Zoro's indignant protest was aborted when Sanji grabbed his softened erection with a freshly spit-lubed hand and gave a few firm pulls. Letting his head fall back against the lockers with a metallic thunk, Zoro closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sanji's fingers on his length. "Anymore objections about my methods, shitty marimo?"

Zoro cracked an eye, "Nngh, shut up."

"So that's a no." Sanji looked irritatingly smug.

Zoro huffed and closed his eye again. Suddenly he felt Sanji's breath cooling the sweat beading along his neck. A warm tongue traced up the line of his throat, collecting the droplets there. Sanji's lips brushed lightly against his skin when the blonde spoke, "That's good..."

The vibration of Sanji's voice on his throat made Zoro shiver. "I want to be inside you, can I?"

Zoro lifted his head to look into Sanji's blue eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking away with a scowl. "Don't make me say more embarrassing shit you damn curlicue!"

Sanji leaned back and grinned. Sliding his hands up Zoro's body, Sanji grasped the marimo's waist with his hands and angled his hips for better access. Zoro stiffened when Sanji's arousal prodded at his entrance. Seeing the expression of apprehension that flashed across his lover's face, Sanji craned his neck to reach Zoro's mouth in a tender touch. The brush of their lips was simple and warm, and Zoro's muscles slowly relaxed. Sanji slid the tip in just when Zoro closed his eyes in contentment.

Black eyes flew open and met Sanji's with a startled look. Sanji pulled back with a smile before furrowing his brow and beginning to push again - moving slowly, and with all the control he could muster. Zoro's head flew back and banged harshly against the lockers. "GAH! That fucking hurts! You're too damn big, Sanji!"

"So loud, marimo..." Sanji laughed breathlessly, "Thanks for the compliment though. Hang in there; I'm almost inside."

With one last controlled thrust, Sanji pressed himself in up to the hilt. Both men remained as they were, trembling quietly - but for different reasons.

"Zoro..." Sanji panted, open-mouthed as shudders racked his frame. "Zoro...! So tight!"

Struggling to breathe, Zoro found himself unable to speak right away. Being stretched and filled had been emotionally and physically draining. As the moments passed, Zoro began to feel new things. There was burning pain radiating from where they were connected, but Zoro also could feel Sanji's raging heat. It warmed him from his core, and the sensation was unlike anything Zoro had ever experienced before. He wanted more.

"F-finished already blondie? Somehow I thought you could last longer than this."

"I'm _trying_ to be considerate of your delicate ass here..."

Zoro bumped Sanji's spine with one heel. "_Move_, goddammit!"

Sanji rolled his hips slowly and the sensation was electric. Zoro arched his back and clamped his thighs around Sanji's waist. "OH SHIT!"

There was still pain, but Sanji was rubbing something inside that sent waves of pleasure rushing to flood his brain. Zoro moaned, writhed and bucked his hips in a bid to get Sanji to give him _more_. The blonde picked up the pace, snapping his hips into Zoro as sweat glistened on his sex-flushed skin. Zoro howled and jerked against his bonds when Sanji interrupted the rhythm with hard grind.

The younger man's body shuddered and convulsed, tears streaming down his face. Sanji watched the euphoria on his lover's face, and sought relentlessly to bring him higher. The slap of flesh-on-flesh and all the dirty sounds of sex echoed in the locker-room, not quite drowned out by Zoro's vocalizations. Sanji no longer cared if they were heard. Let them listen; he _wanted_ them to know that it was _Sanji_ making his usually quiet partner scream like a porn actress.

"Sanji...! S-SANJIIII!" Zoro forced his eyes open and pleaded with his lover, "My arms... W-want to hold on..."

Sanji groaned as he thrust in sharply and ground their bodies together. "Sh-shit! Okay, Give me... a minute!"

Zoro tightened his legs around Sanji again as the blonde reached around with one hand while still supporting Zoro with the other. After a few seconds of fumbling around, they both grew irritated. "Fuck. Why did I tie this shitty knot so tight?"

"H-hurry, dumbass!"

When the stubborn knot finally gave way, Zoro flung his numbed arms around Sanji's shoulders and pulled him into a open-mouthed, desperate kiss. Sanji resumed thrusting, setting a faster, harder pace than before. It didn't take much longer for Zoro to reach his breaking point. The experience was too intense. Sanji hitting sensitive places Zoro didn't even know he had, and the emotion of being dominated and fucked by his partner, overwhelmed Zoro's already overloaded senses. "N-need to...!"

Sanji understood and reached for Zoro's throbbing erection. As soon as he gripped the hot length, Zoro came with a deafening shout. Sanji's name reverberated in the empty room.

Seeing his lover release over his own sweat-slicked body drove Sanji over the edge as well. Pulling out, Sanji frantically stroked his own cock. Watching the mess of sweat, spit and cum slide on Zoro's flushed skin, Sanji's arousal pulsed, and his vision grayed for a moment as he shot thin ropes of cum on his lover's body. "FUCK! ZORO!"

His sight returned as Sanji gave himself a few more lazy strokes. Zoro's black eyes were still glazed as they fluttered open and struggled to focus on Sanji's face. A pink tongue darted out curiously to taste where Sanji had accidentally gotten his cheek. Sanji watched, fixated as Zoro dragged a thumb over his face before sucking Sanji's cum from his finger.

With a possessive growl, Sanji bent and kissed his marimo breathless. "Watch yourself there hot stuff, unless you're up for another round?"

Zoro grimaced as he sat properly upright. "Not likely. You weren't gentle at all you ass."

Sanji grasped one of Zoro's swollen and reddened wrists, affectionately kissing the abused skin. "You would have been pissed if I was gentle."

"True. Now help me up. I want to use the showers."

"Showers? Mmm, I think I'll join you."

"NO!"

Sanji laughed and followed his protesting lover anyway. After one shower - and a lot of competitive groping - later, Zoro finally stood in his favorite sweats, pulling a blue tee over his head. "So do you think anyone heard?"

Sanji shrugged, "You were loud. Does it matter? It was good right?"

Zoro yanked the shirt into place and tugged on the hem. "I suppose it was good... For a curly-eyebrowed cyclops."

Smiling from ear-to-ear, Sanji leaned over and pecked Zoro on the cheek. "I love you, idiot."

Zoro smirked and grabbed his lover's hand. "Next time I'm going to make you scream even louder."

Sanji squeezed at Zoro's fingers. "I'd like to see you try!"

Ready to head home, they walked from the locker-room hand-in-hand. When they reached the gym's front door, Garp's voice boomed out behind them. "RORONOA! I'm taking the cleaning bill out of your paycheck!"

Loud laughter followed them as they fled as fast as they could without looking back.


End file.
